Hecatoncheir
Hecatoncheir (ヘカトンケイル, Hekatonkeiru) is a demon in the series. History Known as Hekatonkheires or Hecatonchires, they were giant beings from Greek myth. Having one hundred hands and fifty heads, their father Uranus found them disgusting and threw them into Tartarus. Eventually Zeus would free them and they would aid the Gods against the Titans. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Jaki Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Demon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jaki Race as '''Hekatoncheires' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Jaki Race *Persona 3 FES: Hanged Man Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race / Yaksa Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Hecatonchires can be encountered as a boss by using Kymopoleia's Hair Accessory in Shinjuku. The boss has a small chance of reflecting any physical attack and will always reflect fire. Rarely, he will drop an Abyss Seed. Turning this in the to yagiya on Suginami Tunnels' gold-level instance's final floor will give players the ability to fuse Hecatonchires. He is fused through a special triple fusion of Ubelluris, Cyclops, and Ogre. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Hekaton, he can perform the combo Megaton with Krak or Cyclops. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Hecatoncheir appears as the boss of Wind Makai. A General of the Imperium, he hides inside his cave while his soldiers guard the switches that will force him out. Unlike most bosses he lacks a demon soldier to aid him in combat by healing or attacking foes, likely due to his high attack and defense. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Known as '''Hecatoncheires', he is fought as a boss is the second area of the game. After Serph and company climb a ladder with a small Karma Terminal near the end of the area, they will be confronted by a Karma Society Officer, who will transform into Hecatoncheires and attack. Hecatoncheires will counter physical attacks and has access to a special attack called Hundred Fist, which gets progressively stronger as he gets weaker and hits the whole party. Multiple party members with Tera and Dia will make the battle easier. Hecatoncheires can later be encountered as a normal enemy in the corrupted EGG Installation. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei If... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1-3 hits, 1 enemy |Skill1= Rakukaja |Effect1= Increases defense, all allies |Cost1= 15 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Hades Blast |Effect2= Heavy Phys attack, all enemies |Cost2= 32 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= War Cry |Effect3= Decreases attack/defense, all enemies |Cost3= 45 MP |Level3= 71 |Skill4= |Effect4= |Cost4= |Level4= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''As a Boss'' ''As a Normal Encounter'' Gallery Category:Hanged Man Arcana Category:Yaksa Class Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Jaki Race Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Brute Race Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Messiah Riser Bosses